sw_restorationfandomcom-20200214-history
Applications
We have designed the character application process to be simple and straight-forward. There are two stages to approval; first is the actual application, and second is the write-up. The write-up consists of setting the items noted in NEWS STATS. When a character is first created, both the write-up and application will be reviewed for approval. Yet, once a character's write-up is approved, it never has to be revised or reviewed again unless by special request or if staff determines revision is in order. A Feature Character's traits, once approved, will be treated as part of the MUX as per our fair use policy (See: NEWS FAIR USE). All subsequent applicants will only have to complete the character application portion of chargen. * For new characters: create your character at login and enter chargen. * For requesting existing available characters: Use the '+chrequest' command ('+help +chrequest') to access the character object and then enter chargen. * All character generation code and commands may be found in the chargen rooms off the nexus of game's OOC area. Application Process The character application itself is, in most cases, simply writing up the character's background. If the character has been previously played, you're simply adding the next section of their history to explain what has happened to them since the last player's background left off. Otherwise, you start at the beginning, and if the history displays sufficient knowledge and understanding of the character being requested, then approval may be granted. However, in the case of an Iconic Feature Character, the process is somewhat different. Once anyone requests the password of a previously created Iconic FC, the character is placed open for application to all comers for a period of 48 hours. If any additional requests are made during that time, the additional players are granted up to one week to submit their own applications as well. Then, at the end of that time, staff selects the application that seems best and that player is granted access to the character object to enter play. If, in the case of such a contested app, staff deems it necessary, "test scenes" may be run to give the applicants the opportunity to demonstrate how they would play the character if granted approval. After 48 hours, if no one has applied for an Iconic FC, the character opens up to general application like any other Feature Character. App Limits * Players must wait at least one week between the approval of one character and applying for another. They may begin the app, but they must wait one week to submit. * Players may not apply for more than two (2) characters per period of 28 consecutive days (4 weeks) from submission of the first application. * Players are asked to submit (or at least appear in) one log with a newly approved character before they apply for another. * Players may only control three (3) alts at any given time. Normally, anyone with three alts must drop one before beginning a new character app, unless... * If you have three alts and are applying for a newly vacated Iconic FC, then you do not have to drop the character right away, but you must let staff know which alt you plan to drop if your app is accepted. Icon Apps For Icons, please submit answers to the following questions: # Describe the character's identity. Who is this character? How does his/her history affect that identity? What are the character's most key, prominent personality traits? Even if various elements of this character were changed, what is absolutely essential to its core? # How does the character fit into the game time/setting? Demonstrate how the character fits in the game as it is, not just as they fit in the original film or other material where they first appeared. # What plans do you have for the character, whether from an In Character or Out Of Character perspective? What sort of role-play do you hope for or expect to find? We do not necessarily expect a highly detailed plan, but give us an idea of what direction you want to take. Archetypes For character archetypes, please select the one or two that apply. * Bounty Hunter: You sell your services as a warrior and hunter, owing your allegiance first and foremost to the almighty Credit. * Crimelord: You exert influence over organized crime, whether in a city, a system, or across the Galaxy. * Kid: You're just some kid. You may have had it rough or had everything handed to you, but you're lucky if anyone takes you too seriously. * Healer: In a Galaxy hovering at the brink of war where violence is common, you ply your skills to save lives, whether via ancient or modern means. * Merchant: You're just trying to make a living at your trade, whether you're strictly honest or pretty shady, with great success--or not. * Military: You're a soldier, whether an Imperial fleet officer or a Republic commando. You may have rank, and you may be a true believer--or not. * Nobility: Whether by inherited title or hard-earned social climbing, your family name carries special impact somewhere. This may or may not be any use to you. * Operative: Less obvious than a military type, you are also much less likely to be in uniform. To whomever you owe your allegiance, espionage is your game. * Pirate: You live outside the law, taking what you can and very possibly giving nothing back. You may pray on ships or work on land, but you're undoubtedly an outlaw. * Politician: You serve as part of the government of your particular faction, whether as a tireless and dedicated diplomat or a corrupt abuser of your power. * Smuggler: Probably less violent than a pirate, you make your living by transporting cargo--possibly any cargo--especially with "no questions asked." * Tech: Whether an expert slicer or a master mechanic, you're a tech-head. Maybe you design it, fix it, or break it--but tech is your thing. * Jedi: You are either an unspeakably rare relic of the Old Jedi Order or a student of the new, but you have sworn yourself to service to the Jedi way. * Sith: Master, apprentice, or acolyte--you have bound yourself to the philosophies of the Sith and serve the cause of their little-known ancient religion. * Other: For those who fit a category not represented here, you may select this option. Character archetypes are tracked for mostly statistical purposes, and they are not a hard and fast rule for how your character must behave. Alignment Alignment is measured on a 1-5 scale for Light and Dark. Your overall score for "Alignment" (or, as we might term it In Character, "Aura") is determined by subtracting your Dark score from your Light score. So, if you have a Light alignment of 3 and a Dark alignment of 2, your overall Alignment score is 1. To have a true neutral alignment, you must have both Light and Dark at 0. Note that killing in self-defense is considered acceptable to all levels. To "murder" means to kill in cold blood, not to kill in battle or wartime. Also, note that seizing enemy assets does not count as "stealing." To set your alignments, choose where your character falls on each scale, continued in the next files. Light # - You seldom go out of your way to help others in need. # - You might go out of your way to help others if it benefits you to do so. # - You may render minor aid to another at no great cause to yourself, but if it benefits you somehow you are inclined to offer much greater help. # - You tend not to put yourself ahead of others too much, and you will usually offer your help to those in need without asking much in return. # - You generally put others before yourself, and you tend to offer help to those in need without hesitation. You generally decline any reward. # - You almost always put others before yourself, and you would lend all possible aid to someone in need. A good deed is its own reward. Dark # - You might lie, steal, injure, or murder in pursuit of your goals. # - You might lie, steal, or injure when a lesser act would cost you nothing. # - You might lie, steal, or injure for enjoyment, and you might kill an enemy when a lesser act would cost you nothing. # - You might murder or torture an enemy because it suited your goals. # - You might murder or torture an innocent because it suited your goals or do the same to an enemy for personal satisfaction. # - You would casually kill, maim, or torture because it suited you, and you might go out of your way to do so for personal satisfaction. Who or how many you harm means little to you. Species The plain fact is, there is a staggering variety when it comes to "species" options in the Star Wars universe. Given this, staff has elected not to attempt to enumerate any specific list of available species that may be played. Instead, if the species you would like to play is not available on the game, we invite you to find it, contact staff, and we will see about swiftly adding it to our database of available species options. Some species may require adaptation due to being unusual or problematic in one way or another, and some may be added to the banned list, below, but we will in general do our best to accommodate any reasonable species that a player wants to use. A note, the less humanoid the species--such as those that lack limbs or the ability to plausibly socialize with others--the more likely it is to be viewed as problematic or unworkable. * Banned Species * Kushiban * Yoda's species Age Characters on the MUX must have a minimum age of, equivalent to human standards, 13 years old--with the sole exception of clones or fast-aged characters, who must have the same emotional and intellectual capacity as a teenager. Characters must also appear to be at least thirteen years of age by human standards. For species with varied lifespans or who reach maturity at different rates, an equivalent is acceptable. Note that these ages are for humans. For species with varied lifespans or different rates of maturity, an equivalent is acceptable. MINIMUM AGE (13): These are underage characters. They have very limited rights. Characters aged 13-15 will be treated as "Child" characters and subject to all restrictions noted for Child characters in all game policies, such as those below. Characters aged 16-17 will be treated as "Minor" characters and subject to all restrictions noted for Minor characters in all game policies, though IC treatment of minors may vary greatly with where characters are and whom they're dealing with. Minors generally have more freedom than Children, but often they some of the rights and trust given to adults. AGE OF ADULTHOOD (18): Characters who are eighteen (or the approximate equivalent for their species) are treated as fully adult throughout the Galaxy. They may enter military or other public service, make their own medical decisions, enter into legal contracts, hold property and assets, and are automatically emancipated from their parents' authority. Age Appropriate Role-Play Sexual activity involving a "Child" character (as defined above) is not to be implied or stated in any way. Any violation of this policy is a serious offense, and violators risk being site-banned from the game without warning or appeal. "Minor" characters should use appropriate discretion when entering into romantic play and any other related sort of scenes. Child and Minor characters may be legitimately unable to enter some scenes for primarily In Character reasons. For instance, an underage character may not be allowed to visit bars, strip joints, or other "adult" venues for obvious reasons, and there are many situations where they may be otherwise barred for IC social reasons. Caution should be exercised in portraying characters who appear to be children but have a more adult psychology. There are times when such a concept can be legitimate, but this may skirt close to a number of awkward and uncomfortable issues for many players. Note that characters who physically appear to be children or minors will be held to all the same rules as characters who are actually that age, even if they are constructs of some kind or are, in fact, older than they appear. Advantages Advantages are resources the character my draw upon in role-play but that do not represent actual abilities the character has. These might include such items as contacts, wealth, status, etc. These are useful things to have, but they do not affect the character's attributes or abilities in any direct way. For the text of any advantage, simply write a brief text description of what it is and how it works. Flaws Flaws can be any type of drawbacks or weaknesses that are specific to characters and either impact their effectiveness or cause difficulty in their lives. Each flaw should explain what its impact is. For example, if your character has a Phobia flaw, the flaw should specify what the character is afraid of and what the consequences of that fear are likely to be.